


Florence + The Machine React To....

by FATMBomb



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally, just pure trash. Tell me what you guys want them to react too. I'll be doung mostly fanfictions, made by ya'll. If you want me to write a reaction to yours just comment. Florebella is canon in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Reaction

Work Name - Missus  
By: thedark_before_thedawn

"Should I go get Missus for this one?" Florence asked, the laptop gently sitting on her lap. Angled just right so Isa could see and read. 

"No. I dont want the cat to be back in the bed. She sheds everywhere. We'd have to wash the sheets." Isa replied, snuggling into the crook between Florence's neck and shoulder. She kissed her pulse point and smiled against her smooth skin.

"We already have to wash the sheets from last night... And your eye makeup gets everywhere when you dont take it off."

Isa sighed, Florence's arm wrapping around her. Isa shivered, the quilt wrapped her and Florence in a bundle. "I dont want another ginger in bed but you." Isa said, giggling softly.

"Fuck you, Summers." 

"You have."

"I will, you asshole. Right after we read this. Chris told us to read on AO3. So, here we go." Florence spoke, clicking the link and entering into a world of fandoms.

~One FanFic Later~

"See, this Isa gets it. Sex and than snuggles with the cat. You cant mix cats and sex." Isa said, pointing at the screen. "If I could give the author a high five I would. " Isa contunied. 

"We're getting another cat, Iz. And than we'll have two. Two to annoy you." Florence spoke, closing the laptop. Her other hand snaking its way down Isa's waist. Isa shivered against Florence's icy fingers. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"Doing what I said, I'd do once we'd finish reading."

Isa blushed and kissed Florence long and hard. Trying to show all of her emotions in one kiss. They parted and Isa felt the weight on her chest. It was Missus. 

"Great. No songs about dead cats, Florence." Isa said, sacractically. Florence chuckled and laid down next to the two. 

"I know. But, this is perfect. Just us three. All snuggled." 

 

"I love you, Robot."

"I love you too, Machine. And my Missus too." 

Isa just rolled her eyes and shut off their light


	2. 2nd Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence and Isa react to Burned But Not Buried, by - FlorenceWelch

Work Name - Burned But Not Buried  
By: FlorenceWelch

"Isa, look its by me!" Florence said, giggling softly as she shifted. Allowung Isa room to snuggle into her. 

Isa chuckled and smiled. "Than you gotta know what happens. Let's hope, I dont die." Isabella spoke, her fingers interlaced with Florence's. 

"Oooh...Its explict. Isa, we could have sex in this one." Florence smiled, like a child. 

Isa rolled her eyes playfully and just giggled. "I'd love to see how the fans think our sex life is. Its pretty good." 

"Good? Its great. Damn, harsh crowd in these sheets." Florence replied, clicking the link. "I'll show you how great is after this." Florence contunied. Isa just blushed, feeling Flo's hand slip into her track shorts.

*1 FanFiction Later*

"I like that Flo..." Isa said, blushing as Florence smiled again. She always got this way round Isa. Like nothing bad could ever happen. 

"Well, I wish I was a witch. And I wish my Isa would listen to me in bed." 

Isa blushed even more, shutting the computer. "You know it wasnt all about sex...It had one hell of a plot." Isa said, trying to change topic. But, Florence was already in her lap. Cold lips attacking her neck. "Let's see how well you really do listen." Florence spoke, shuffling until the bedside lap was off. "Let's hope these books have other sex scenes." Isa said, Florence only nodded, leaving a few marks on Isa's chest.


	3. 3rd Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another reaction...:p

Work: That's The Last Song She'll Ever Sing  
By: Naomie_swimtrash

 

"Isabella Summers. I swear, did you read ahead?' Florence said, glaring at her girlfriend. Isa just blushed. Hiding her face behind her sunglasses. 

"Isa!" Florence shouted, playfully. Still glaring at Isa. It wasnt fair, she waited for Isa to get home to read. But, of course Isa just had to read early.

"Okay..I did. But, not the story we're reading tonight. Just some really crappy ones by some GreenTiger." She groaned and shuffled into bed with Florence.

"They appear to have alot of stories on here." Flo spoke, smiling.

"And they arent very good. She even has a reaction book. "

 

"Kinda freaky, Iz. Just come on. Im tired and want snuggles with a fanfic. "

Isa just sighed again. Happily crawling under the warm blanket with her girlfriend. Florence shivered, Isa was so cold. "Fuckin freezing, babe." 

Isa just nodded and kissed Florence's cheek. "Well, you're hot as fuck. So, maybe you'll warm me up." Isa replied. Getting Flo to blush.

"Read before we start cuddling." Florence said, trying to keep Isa at bay. But, still Florence got closer and just smiled. Isa rolled her eyes, clicking the link.

 

*1 FanFic Later*

"Holy hell, you're deaf!" Isa said, looking at Florence. "Wait...I-Is this the end?" Florence spoke, looking at Isa. 

Both had worried looks on their faces, each a bit terrified. "It cant end like that!" Flo said as Isa groaned in frustration.

"Well, let's hope they see this. So, they know that this story is freakin amazing and they need to cont before, you -" Isa paused and poked Florence's nose befote contuning her sentence. "Write a sad song that somehow involves drowning and still is about this story. "

Florence just blushed and Isa yawned, snugglung towards her. Closing her eyes, the two held each other. "Sleep beautiful." Flossie said, not ever wanting Isa to leave. "Well, what are you gonna do?" Isa asked, curious. Sleep washing over her quickly. 

"Gonna catch up on some Sherlock smut and such.." Florence said, giggling as she spoke. Isa was to tired to say anything. She just interlaced her fingers with Florence and smiled, quietly falling asleep.


End file.
